board8fandomcom-20200216-history
If It Were Up To Board 8 GotD
If It Were Up To Board 8: GotD Edition is a contest being run by Superangelo128 and Zachnorn to figure out what game in the 2010 Game of the Decade bracket is the most popular on Board 8. See Also * If It Were Up To Board 8 Results Round 1 Fallout 3- 30 ' inFamous- 7 Rock Band 2- 42 '''Deus Ex- 43 ' Batman Arkham Asylum- 25 'Psychonauts- 27 ' 'Team Fortress 2- 43 ' Fable- 8 'Uncharted 2- 29 ' Legend of Dragoon- 18 'Sonic Adventure 2- 29 ' Street Fighter IV- 20 Halo 3- 15 'Super Mario Sunshine- 29 ' 'Halo: Combat Evolved- 21 ' Ninja Gaiden- 19 'Metroid Prime- 27 ' Star Ocean 3- 10 '''Mother 3- 42 Devil May Cry 3- 21 Demon’s Souls-17 Mega Man 9- 20 'Okami- 30 ' No More Heroes- 16 'Tales of Symphonia – 36 ' Resident Evil 5 – 9 God of War- 18 'Left 4 Dead- 20 ' LittleBigPlanet- 10 'Grand Theft Auto III- 20 ' 'Half-Life 2- 20 ' Left 4 Dead 2- 5 'Smash Bros. Melee- 44 ' Guitar Hero II- 14 'Warcraft III- 38 ' Morrowind- 37 'Perfect Dark- 19 ' Conker’s Bad Fur Day- 18 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare- 8 'Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time- 20 ' Pokemon DPP- 17 'Metroid Fusion-23 ' 'WWF NO Mercy- 21 ' Fire Emblem Path- 20 'Valkyria Chronicles- 16 ' Disgaea: Hour of Darkness- 13 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl- 19 ' Mario Kart DS- 18 'Super Mario Galaxy- 22 ' Beyond Good & Evil-12 'Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald-19 ' Grand Theft Auto IV- 17 Dragon Age Origins- 3 'F-Zero GX- 9 ' 'Zelda: Twilight Princess- 31 ' Shenmue- 22 'Bioshock- 21 ' SW Battlefront II- 20 'Kingdom Hearts II- 32 ' Halo 2- 20 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - 11 'Dissidia: Final Fantasy - 19 ' 'Kingdom Hearts- 19 ' Castlevania: Dawn- 12 'Final Fantasy X- 20 ' Viewtiful Joe- 8 'Tales of Vesperia- 35 ' Borderlands- 10 'Golden Sun- 19 ' Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal- 14 'GTA San Andreas-10 ' Dead Space- 5 'Star Wars KOTOR- 14 ' Devil May Cry- 6 'Fire Emblem- 27 ' Tony Hawk 2- 23 'Persona 3- 22 ' Civilization IV- 21 Final Fantasy IX- 27 'Phoenix Wright TT- 37 ' 'Resident Evil 4 - 29 ' Jet Grind Radio - 20 GTA Vice City-11 'Silent Hill 2- 25 ' 'World Ends With You- 35 ' Dead Rising- 19 'Persona 4- 32 ' Braid- 20 'Portal - 28 ' Gears of War 2- 5 'Final Fantasy XII-18 ' Crisis Core FF7- 13 Skies of Arcadia- 16 'Baldur’s Gate II- 27 ' 'Mass Effect- 18 ' Plants vs. Zombies- 17 Metal Gear Solid 3- 18 'TimeSplitters 2- 25 ' 'Marvel vs. Capcom 2- 18 ' New Super Mario Bros. Wii- 16 'Paper Mario- 22 ' Katamari Damacy- 12 World of Warcraft- 18 'Animal Crossing- 23 ' 'Metal Gear Solid 4- 12 ' Assassin’s Creed- 6 '''Diablo II- 19 Eternal Darkness-18 '''Metal Gear Solid 2- 17 Banjo-Tooie-12 '''Shadow of the Colosssus- 19 The Sims- 12 '''Majora’s Mask- 20 Wii Sports- 3 Chrono Cross- 11 '''Dragon Quest VIII-28 '''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - 45 Mario Kart Wii - 9 Pokemon GSC- 13 '''Advance Wars-16 Zelda Wind Waker- 13 '''God of War II- 13.5 (tiebreaker) Assassin’s Creed II- 8 '''ICO- 18 '''Paper Mario TTYD- 28 Gears of War- 8 The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion- 11 '''Soul Calibur II- 18 Round 2 Fallout 3- 13 '''Deus Ex- 15 '''Psychonauts- 20 Team Fortress 2- 16 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Semi-Finals FINAL Category:Board 8 Category:Topic Series